Living on the Road
Living on the Road é o álbum de estréia da banda brasileira de rock Silver Wings, lançado em 14 de Fevereiro de 2003 pela Sony-BMGthumb|Capa do álbum. O 1° álbum traz grandes sucessos da banda, como "Living on the Road ", "Love Goes On ", "World Without Love " e "Nobody Can Do Like You". Cada membro da banda contribuiu com pelo menos uma canção. Antes do lançamento do disco, foi lançado o EP Tape Sessions, que contava com as sessões desse disco. A Sony queria ver como o EP se sairia para poder assinar um contrato com a banda. O álbum atingiu a #3 posição nas paradas brasileiras e #8 nas paradas argentinas. Em Novembro de 2003, houve um lançamento de uma versão europeia do álbum, para suportar a turnê da banda em Portugal, Espanha e no Reino Unido. História Após o "sucesso" do EP Tape Sessions, a Sony finalmente contrata a banda para gravar seu primeiro álbum de estúdio. Foram regravadas algumas músicas do EP, e escritas novas músicas. Victor queria gravar um cover de "Get Back", canção dos Beatles, porque, segundo ele, seria um ótimo começo para o álbum. Algumas composições acabam ficando de fora do álbum, mas foram lançadas como b-sides dos singles. Faixas #"Get Back" (Lennon-McCartney) – 3:07 #"Nobody Can Do Like You" (Victor) – 2:33 #"Give Me Your Answer" (Filipe) – 3:01 #"Pepper Sauce" (Victor-Filipe) – 2:47 #"Love at First Sight" (Victor) – 3:14 #"Next Door Girlfriend" (Victor) – 3:32 #"Do You Love Me?" (Filipe) – 2:55 #"Living on the Road" (Victor) – 3:41 #"World Without Love" (Victor-Filipe) – 4:12 #"Aiming at the Sky" (Filipe) – 3:38 #"She's Out of My Life" (Victor) – 3:20 #"Come Back to Me" (David) – 3:12 #"Sweet Moonlight" (Filipe) – 2:43 #"Love Goes On" (Victor) – 2:56 Faixas Bônus da Versão Européia #"When I'm Beside You" (Victor) – 3:21 #"Don't Leave Me Alone" (Victor) – 2:18 Posição nas Paradas Sobre as canções *"Nobody Can Do Like You" foi a primeira canção escrita pelo vocalista Victor. Foi proposta como single por Filipe, mas foi descartada por Victor. Sempre é utilizada em shows da banda. *A canção "Give Me Your Answer" foi proposta por Victor, mas escrita por Filipe. Conta a história de um cara que quer saber saber se namorada gosta realmente dele. *"Pepper Sauce" é uma música escrita pela dupla Victor-Filipe. Victor começou e Filipe terminou. É mais levada ao sentido cômico. Fala de um cozinheiro que usava molho de pimenta em todas as suas receitas. *"Love at First Sight" é de Victor. Mas uma canção de amor escrita pelo vocalista. Também foi proposta para ser lançada como single, mas Victor recusou, dizendo que a canção não era boa demais para isso. *"Next Door Girlfriend" foi composta por Victor e fala sobre um rapaz que tenta conquistar sua vizinha. *"Do You Love Me?" de Filipe, foi a primeira balada escrita pelo guitarrista. Também é a primeira cantada pelo mesmo, sendo que em shows da banda é Victor que a canta. *"Aiming at the Sky" é mais uma composição de Filipe. De acordo com o guitarrista, foi a primeira canção escrita por ele, muito antes de formar o Silver Wings. Mesmo não sendo lançada como single, é sempre tocada durante o show da banda. Victor diz que essa canção é uma das melhores já escritas por Filipe. *"She's Out of My Life", de Victor, fala sobre um rapaz que perdeu seu primeiro amor e suas consequências. *"Come Back to Me" foi composta pelo baterista David. Durante as gravações do álbum, Victor pediu para David escrever alguma canção para colocar no álbum, ajudando no título. A uma diferença entre a versão de estúdio e a versão ao vivo: a versão de estúdio conta com os vocais de Filipe, enquanto a versão ao vivo conta com os vocais de Victor e é uma versão acústica. O mesmo ocorre com "Do You Love Me?". *"Sweet Moonlight", de Filipe, fala sobre o seu sentimento pelo brilho irresistente da Lua, tentando de tudo para alcança-lo. * thumb Curiosidades *Living on the Road é considerado, por Victor, o álbum menos produzido pela banda. De acordo com o vocalista, ele queria gravar um álbum de rock, e algumas canções como "Love at First Sight" e "Nobody Can Do Like You" ficaram "pop" demais. *O álbum foi re-lançado, em Novembro de 2003, no Brasil, Espanha, Portugal e no Reino Unido, para suporte a turnê européia. Assim, o álbum atingiu o #1 posição nas paradas brasileiras e #6 posição em Portugal. Créditos *Antônio Victor – Vocal e baixo. *Filipe Galvão – Guitarra, teclado e vocal em "Do You Love Me?" e "Sweet Moonlight". *David Mello – Baixo e percussão. Categoria:Álbuns do Silver Wings